Tycen Malone
Tycen Malone is the first prince of the unknown region world, Terra. His true goal is unknown but judging by his actions one can discern that whatever he does its probably for his own benefit. Tycen has been a member of two organizations, The Union, And more recently the Empire. However after losing to the army of light he unofficially left the empire. Now a member of the new Jedi order led by Jor Halcyon. Appearance Black hair with green eyes. Tycen is a slender, yet fairly muscular, Titan male of average height. almost always seen in black, Heavy clothing. Stacking layer and layers of fabric its more force of habet then a fashion statement. Though most everything he wears looks like its suited for a formal event in some way or another they are also well befitting of combat. Ad one point he used to wear a heavy scarf but as time passed so did the number of things he wore. No only wearing three to five articles of clothing a day, Compared to the six to eight that it once was. Personality Tycen more recently as begun to display signs of several phobias and by extension is exhibited a strong paranoia, always sure that in some way or another everyone is out to get him. The center of this vast distrust of most was initially thought to be a direct result of his upbringing, consistently told that his life was in danger, that he was a token for gambit between two warring factions. However it was theorized that his past holds only some fault in this, Some believe Malone developed this delusional outlook while on Chinine, that in his training in the shadow arts, more specifically his learning how to delve into the void, pared with his communicating between the force spirit Iki he took on attributes of another’s personality. Coupled with his naturally cold and overly aggressive attitude Tycen is now seen as borderline insane by many others, his mood snapping by simple comments, going so far as to reframe from feeding a member of his crew for failure on a small order. He has become aware of the fact that others think he is unstable and to combat these doubts of his sanity Malone as taken up what he views as a calm and cool outlook, thus far it as succeeded. The Titan prince as shown symptoms of agoraphobia, only alongside the nervousness he grows angrier, violent, and more paranoid, absolutely certain the gathering is a plot against him. This phobia can be traced to his childhood, when growing up he was always secluded and therefore did not see or associate with large groups. He always displays paedophobia unsure how to interact with children and always worried that ether they will break something, or something will break them. This fear is close to crippling as he personally keeps a distant eye on kids of about seven and under, unsure weather he should attempt and stop the child or let it alone. To combat these and other fears Malone drinks himself to a stupor, As a Titan he can tolerate a higher amount of alcohol then Humans and thus drinks three to four times more then most humans, even with the fact the his preferred drink, old man’s beard, has heightened levels of alcohol to accommodate his race. With the temporary defeat of his fears Tycen surfers from even greater paranoia, and even hears voices. The ladder symptom lends him to break a mirror and cut his hand, but he refused medal treatment, untrusting of the doctors on his ship. His view of good and evil, light and dark, is unclear. It could be corrupted and twisted into something unrecognizable to most, as he did believe that glassing a world would benefit the masses, he however never did go through with it. History Childhood Tycen Malone Born 3,932 BBY was given the title Architect of destruction, as it is durational in Titan culture for every member of the royal family to receive such a unique honorific to be spoken ether before after, Or in between their full name. At the time of his birth a rebellion was still being waged against an rouge faction supporting the rebellion of the lower class citizens, Though it had began years before his birth the fighting continued well into his adult years. Years at the Terra royal military academy Tycen began his studies from a very early age. At first learning the basics of all life like how to walk, Then run. Talk and form arguments for whatever cause. He was taught to improve handwriting, Reading, and math skills. All under the guidance of the best teachers the royal family could offer. Then upon turning seven he began his first year enrollment at the Terra royal military academy of Angelico. While in his first year Tycen had been shone simple weapons training to formularize himself with Vibroblades, Daggers, Swords, And other types of melee weaponry. He was also taught the most basic elements of hand-to-hand combat and the principals of battle. He saw little outside of the academy but was given an hour a day current events update. His elder sister Real gave him advice and counseling on all subject matter. A fact that other Royal family members attending the academy thought made him inferior and unable to complete the required course without her aid. During his second year Tycen had been introduced to ranged ammunitions such as Blaster Pistols, Rifles, Slug throwers, And ways certain armors would react to them. Training in ground tactics and strategies were also originated. He was given half an hour under royal guard protection to wander the exterior of the palace. Real assisted in his study’s Still, Only to a far less degree. Brothers Schneizel and Zidane quickly emerged as rivals beating him in all classes. While in his third Year at the academy Tycen picked up news of a death in his immediate family as the studies also picked up. Advanced Weapons, Tactics, Fighting, and thinking skills were all shone has a special proposal that only he received and despite previous shortcomings Tycen rose to the challenge and met the requirement to pass. He was informed at the end of the year that no one been killed during the still on going war and that he was not to worry for should news arrive he would be amongst the first to hear of it. The fourth year at the academy saw live combat experiences for all members of this year. Though only small controlled battles they were with the very real threat that was the rebellion forces. The skirmishes had been “Won” In every sense of the word except the fact that a couple of units of troops remained on the field. As a test the class had often been asked where the enemy force hind and as to why they came to such a conclusion, If correct that individual was rewarded. This had been accompanied by much more intense fighting training mostly in hand to hand. Now thirteen and a half and in the fifth year Tycen had been given his first assignment on the field for security reasons two other classmates of the same year, One First Lieutenant and a Colonel also escort them on the assignment the First Lieutenant happened by chance to be Real, Eight-teen and granted the rank directly from the academy. There was no Colonel in his place Brigadier General Bastion Fallen had chosen to go. The mission ended with Tycen being captured by the enemy army and held captive as they awaited the ransom of their leaders release. Rebel captivity Tycen Malone had been held one year one hundred eighty three days in the custody of the rebel force. He had been tortured for information at first but once they realized he told the truth when telling them that he know not of any ships under the royal army’s command, none that were larger then a freighter and any that size were public knowledge. He wasn’t shone much mercy after the revelation that he had no information for them. He was given Dailey beatings and little food or water. And at one point forced to kill captured spies, would be rescuers, and on occasion foot solders. The only reason he wasn’t killed had to do with his value to the Royal family. His saviors came in the form of his now twenty-year-old sister Bastion fallener, and two battalions of troops. Though they almost finished him off just before the fall of the secret base on the outsides of Sagrado a low ranking rebel solder rushed into the holding cell blaster flaring toward him luckily Tycen foresaw such an action and though he doubted he’d be of able body and mind to do it, Readied for the attack as such once the killer entered the room he knocked the weapon from his hand and turned it on him. Return to Royal Family Tycen, instead of coming back the semi-hero he thought he’d be returned as a shame to his people even though he had been captive for over a year he had killed not only solders of the army, But spies and other members of the army. No matter the circumstances this had been highly looked down upon, the king having said he should have turned the weapon on his enemy even if it would have lead to his demise. He lost almost all responsibilities after the treason he committed and only just held he title and life. Tycen was looked at as a sort of laughing stock. Chance at redemption At Sixteen Tycen had been given the Royal family’s Secret weapon, A Raptor Class Imperial Corvette. Though much bigger ship existed in the galaxy this had been one of the largest the Royal army had acquired at the time. He, a task force, And the Raptor Class Imperial Corvette named Exia. Started towards the rumored safe haven of the rebellion. His first officer had surprisingly not been his sister as he expected, Not the one he excepted anyway. Tina Malone at fourteen had been granted “Officer” Rank, though with every mission of his Bastion and a number of other well trained consultants for the military accompanied him throughout the assignment. Operation “javari” Operation “javari” Began the moment the sun fell and the night air occupied the sky. Tycen Malone aboard the Exia with Bastion, Tina, and Torlow Adkon readied for the upcoming attack. Leading the ship with Precision dedication and clarity as to what the objection was, Exia took high to the sky flying over the suspect area. The advanced scanners the ship was equipped with proved vital at ensuring the target zone. Five squads of Z-95 Headhunters each consisting of five ships were also given to the attack party. Facing off against the highly outdated CX-133 Chaos fighter the enemy had been using only half of the headhunters needed deployment to wipe them out. Though the rebellion never had much in air combat their ground forces were also easy to dispatch. Using as exact a bombardment strategy possible Tycen minimized the number of casualties on his side and after the ground strike force, Tycen Torlow, And three elite troopers. Captured and killed the rebel leader, Javari Javelina. The remaining forces had lost moral and a swipe up operation quickly followed. Second coming After returning home for the second time Tycen had been haled back with open arms, the other key members of his attack party also were given honors, Torlow Adkon being ranked as a general. Bastion, the Kings personal assistant. And Tina, Though born in line to the thrown at a very low number had gained much favor and allowed to advance pass several other Family members. Tycen had been granted his full rank and duties back, With possible ranking in both the Royal army and the building royal Navy. However even with a full reinstatement members of the royal family still looked down on him. He was sent to finish the missed years at the Terra royal military academy of Angelico, which is how he spent the next three and quarter years of his life. Now nineteen Tycen seeks advancement in hand to hand and weaponry, He also attended flight school learning how to fly most star fighters in combat and non-combat times. He read up on politics finding a way to be apart of that important field as well. Soon talk of intergalactic travel came about a subject he took a high level of interest in. Leaving Terra The interplanetary exceptional act of 3,938 BBY took place In the unknown regions on the planet Terra. This act was to exempt the age-old policy that no ship, Royal or otherwise, Could leave the planet. It was strongly felt this law only damaged the planetary security and trades. After two weeks debate it past all needed parties and found every signature that was needed. Highly In part to the sudden and unseen death of third queen Luna Luvem. Whose son happened to be Zidane. Its believe an off world assassin was the shooter and therefore three different teams were sent out, Tycen Malone’s, Zidane Luvem’s, And Lastly Tina Malone’s. Though Zidane stole a large portion of tycen’s force with threats of treason and that they would be charged with death if his orders were not complied with. After all the politics and rivalries were over with at the end of the day he left the planet. Joining the union Tycen, Seeing his given assignment as a time waster, ditched it in favor of getting involved with the galaxy at large. No exact ideas as to where to go he first began reading up on the current on goings of the galaxy. After three days of consistent analyzing of holonet news he decided to join the Union while in was under the banner of LONAS. Time with the union Tycen spent a number of weeks under the union. A part of at least three missions one in which he was asked to display stealth skills, However that didn’t matter as it was blow by a follow member of the team during the mission. Though never a major member in the union Malone, nearing the end of its run, advanced as far as a Centurion. He Was out of the M-234P system during the bases’ destruction. Return to terra Having received many mysterious messages while with the union from his sister, Real, Tycen decided after more then four weeks away it had been time to check in and ordered his crew back to terra. Terra had been an incredible change since his departure; Ships flew to and fro the planet with trade goods and bearings of other sorts. The interplanetary exceptional act certainly seemed to have taken full effect, but the story on the ground was very different. An attempt on his left would quickly show Malone that things have in fact changed greatly on his home world. A state of war had been declared during which the power and authority of the king had been shifted to Bastion, The king was in hiding, and the remaining members of the royal family were left to fight for themselves. After getting another message from his sister who conveyed a set of on world coordinates. They lead him to the small rebellion brewing against Bastion. The fact that now almost all the royal family were fighting against their own kingdom was not lost on Tycen or anyone else he was with. After a chat with his sister and brother it was decided Tycen would regroup with Tina and both would gather a larger force to battle bastion. Tycen continues his training still for this effort not forgetting where he loyalties lay. Finding his younger sister did not prove difficult as they spoke over long ranged communicators and agreed to Zeta Zero Nine, Though Tycen was not made aware of what was in store. Tina had a much larger capitol ship, which was then put to use as Tycen’s new Flag ship. Training After regrouping with Tina, Tycen informed her that there next destination would be the Sand world of Tatooine. There he met with an Oron Marka. Who after speaking with in a cantina said he could train him with the force. Tycen informed Tina of this and to gather up an army on her own while he discovered a much greater power, they split ways. Oron took Him to the Kumori planet of Chinine for training, this would be where Malone came into contact with both of the individuals he would call master. Anjuu, Showed Malone along with Oron, Revan, and Ash lightning the legendary shadow arts. He was taught that sometimes-clever illusions and well placed telekinetic abilities were better in certain situations then a blunt attack, that was the art of creating shadow clones. Tycen was shown by embracing the darkness inside ones self could lead to an undiscovered would, to enter the void. And that in the end an enemy was must vulnerable in their own mind and an attack in their could lead to the coupling blow, This power was moonlight. During the training Ask lightning left for an unbeknownst reason, Malone followed suit shortly after his reasoning being that he “Had a feeling.” This feeling lead him on two separated unrelated escapades. Trip to Sivvi During his travels Malone first chose to visit a almost nonexistent asteroid-planet of Sivvi.The same reasoning behind it. “A feeling” While there Malone came into contact with a Jas Razane who went under the name blud. Tycen attacked unprovoked suspecting the man an agent of chaos. After a brief engagement Malone emerged victorious. Opening a dialog with the merc Malone would learn that the recently turned empire had a hand in Terras’ current state, According to the merc that is. Though he didn’t sense any deception from him Malone was still very new to his force abilities and unsure if this information was reliable. Choosing to spare him Tycen took the lightsaber Blud carried with him granting him his life and a comm-link in exchange. Time on Hapes His second adventure and last of the trip took Malone to Hapes, Again only off a feeling. Younger sister Tina, at her request, had been brought along. The time spent on the world proved unyielding as Malone only ran into yet another fight, this time not even learning the enemy’s name. Calming that the foe, Komoko Fathom, Was trailing them on a mission to kidnap his sister Malone again attacked first and unprovoked. After pinning the assailant down Tycen proceeded to attack him unarmed attempting to beat the man to death barehanded. Tina tried several times to stop him all in vein. Eventually though the man’s own guards interrupted the conflict. Tycen with Tina returned to the ship via shuttle ride. Iki... Tycen came back to the world Oron had taken him too only a mere week or so earlier. He flew down by way of long sword gunship to the original training ground. He soon came across Yuki Uramachi, Revan, and Anjuu. The three had been discussing the upcoming day’s planed events. After the formalities were finished Yuki instructed Malone on the use of growth, a power that would save his life in the future. Quickly after the lesson Revan, acted on a “Calling” He told them. Yuki decided to follow, Tycen joined last. This “Calling” Proved to be real as the three came across a never before seen creature, some kind of human tree. when Reven puzzled as to what it was the creature responded with “''We are the Elders of Chinine.” And after being asked by Malone if it possessed a name the reply again was quick and exact. “You may call us Iki.” ''Iki offered to share some of its great wisdom with the trio. Malone quickly snapped his response stating he looked only for power to aid those he cared for. Iki gave him only these words. "You do not need power to protect the one's you love. What you seek to do and what you seek are two seperate things. If you wish to find this power, then you must look deep within yourself. Go to the planet Tishi and find a large cractor there. You will find what it is you seek....” Betrayal After imparting the words the creature vanished in a flash of light. Rather Malone planed to act on these words is unknown as soon after its departure more souls found their way to the group. First came a Ragnvaldr Who came in search of Revan. Next came future Jedi knights. Kyo Drake and Moonfire Esense. The now much larger group spoke of acting against the empire. Malone saw this as a chance to gain favor from the emperor; Cain. And slip away from them returning to his ship and piloting his way to the core. Once on the queen of the core Tycen met the emperor, Lord Cain. And informed him of a possible rebellion brewing on Chinine. Instead of receiving the instant gratification he desired Tycen had been sent with the emperor’s right hand Nanashi to stop the would be rebels before they even began. Clash on Chinine. Quickly returning to the world and people he turned on. Tycen found himself in a fight that would see a sith turn back to the light, And himself turning sides, Again. As Nanashi fought Kyo, Revan and Yukiro, Who was able to fight both at the same time, Tycen’s duel was with the remaining warriors. Moonfire, Ragnvaldr, and Mirror Jor later on. As the illusion Nanashi cast distracted all the combatants Tycen upholstered his blaster and fired at Ragnvaldr for it only to be reflected by Mirror Jor. After a short fight with the man, And an interrupted one, Tycen was restrained and after convinced that he was traversing the wrong path rejoined them. Jedi training, After the conflict on Chinine Tycen spent a few days meditating on what he’s done and what he wanted to do. Coming to the conclusion that he would stick on the path of a guy good he ditched the stolen lightsaber as it contained a part of him that wasn’t who he was anymore. After an exchange with Jor and Ravenous he eventually lost it. Jor offered to let him watch as he constructed his own Saber. This experienced granted him valuable insight as to the process. After this he set up a room to stay in during his training and soon traveled to Centauri Prime to investigate the loss of communications and sensors. Ghost ship Once in the system it became obvious that the source of the problem was a strange abandoned ship. Tycen, Drake, Kyo, Six, And Jor would split in two teams, Six Kyo and Tycen on one side, Drake and Jor on the other. Kyo’s group had been task with finding the bridge and trying to restore power to the ship. Once they had actually made it to the bridge an unknown threat made its presence undeniable as it pointed its shadowy hand at them to which Six had the booming answer to its presence that being. “Begone!” The creature did take off momentarily but quickly returned with the lights as Jor and Drake burst on the scene. This time Jor, In a tone not quite his own, Told the creature to leave and again it did. Later he would explain that it was one of many people within his mind telling it to leave. Soon enough a plan to “investigate an ominous yet powerful entity that seems to be incorporeal and is possibly hostile." Was formed. As they moved through the ship the group reached a strange body hooked to the ceiling, it wasn’t exactly whole as it could be seen through. After examining it Jor decided the ship needed to be destroyed. To accomplish this he sent Kyo and Tycen to protect Six while he overloaded the systems. Jor and Drake went to destroy something else in the ship as decided by Drake. Now at the control room Six worked franticly to do whatever it was he planed on doing. While he worked the creature attacked Tycen reaching from under him and tripping him it rose out from the floor beneath them and towered over him. His blaster launch from his hand out of reach causing Tycen to resort to his Viprodagger which when thrown only went through the Shadow creature. Tycen could almost swear it laughed at the attempt as it raised a clawed hand to strike him down, this hand became very real has this happened. Tycen reached out toward his blaster in what he believed to be his last moments and managed to, with a kick of pure survivalist instinct, pulled it to him telekinetically. Unlocking the ability Presumable. Malone had figured his best chance at getting the shadow back would be this corporeal claw and shot at it several times. While shooting Kyo, Having realized what was going on, pulled him away from the creature and help him up. One of the bolts had struck the creatures hand causing it to retreat however momentarily. After recovering from the hit the shadow monster took out the sole source of light in the control room and continued to stalk Malone. Raising itself from the ground directly in front of him the creature started to drain Tycen force energy, His life energy. Feeding its own craving for power. Kyo attempted to slice the creature down with a swift lightsaber strike, unfortunately it only phased through the creature. Once again by survivor instinct Malone pressed his own energy into the creature. Any light he could find. This cast it back for only seconds before it started another rush. Luckily the creature became distracted by the timely arrival of Drake and Jor. Springing into action the Drake trapped the creature with telekinesis. Jor quickly came to the wondrous plan that Drake throws the creature the opponent direction from the shuttles to give them time to escape, Who would have guessed it would work. The group rushed to the Dragoons that were waiting at the entry points and made it away from the Ship without incident. Back at the temple "Is this going to turn out to be another play on words?" "Yo, Two Face... zip it." --Tycen Malone questioning Jor’s training-- Once at Corbenic Tycen Rushed to his quarters adding some Lightsaber components he’d gathered during the trip to the travel bag he began to keep. He also meditated on thoughts of his future saber and its construction. Afterward Tycen proceeded to the Hall of Accolades to witness Drake’s ascension to Jedi master. A bit After the initiation and Drake and moonfire being sent to Nar Shadda to aid in the relief effort there. Jor called out for their apprentices as well as his own adding at the end anyone without a master present was welcome to join, And that fit Tycen. He followed the group to do some control exercises. The first sounded simple. “Take your stone in your right hand, and try to get it as close to your partners knee as possible, without actually touching it, eyes closed.” Were Jor’s words. Everyone in the room, Including Tycen, Assumed he meant with telekinesis and so he did it that way moving the stone around two inches above his partner’s knee, Vanyr. Soon Jor told them that that the exercise was in fact to hold it in ones right hand and get as close as possible. Tycen started to think this training was worth about has much as a hutt teaching lightsaber combat however he stuck to it. Not very determined and first Malone kept the stone at a decent inch from his partner’s knee. Jor told him that they were going for millimeters or less and he’s seen some jedi get within Microns Tycen became driven to get closer then all the rest just to show Jor he could. Eventually he did reach a micron just as this exercise ended. The next course actually did implement Telekinesis. The object this time was to receive a stone via for push with a name of someone else in the circle. Then launch the stone to that person and in turn give another name. This again was to teach control. Qualifications Having been trained to fight in both advance hand-to-hand and ranged combat, And alternate fighting styles for both. Tycen Knows Many different ways to engage his foe one on one in close quarter battles, upon gaining knowledge of the force these tactics have only ascended. He also possesses a mind for ground-based conflicts on a large scale having led the Titan military to one of its greatest victories at a young age. His tutorage didn’t extend to combat alone as he was taught to behave with a very aristocratic and genteel demeanor, This way of behavior eventually subsided as a strong dose of the outside galaxy washed it away. Skills *Blasters-Malone is a skilled combatant in most degrees of range weaponry. He is most often depicted wielding a blaster pistol however if he as a proffered type of pistol is unknown. Malone does have great knowledge of rifles, Both Assault and sniper. *Blades-Malone at one point carried with him a long dark viproblade but more recently started keeping only a viprodagger on his person. Trained in both the only reason for down sizing was encumberment and versatility. *Sabers-Having only used a lightsaber for a couple of weeks at best Malone’s talent for the weapon can’t truly be judged. From the few times he did use it during battle Tycen held in left-handed flaunt the blade in the same manner as his viproblade showing no difference, If this was a result of training, Or lack therefore of it, Is unknown. *Piloting ability-None. Tycen never has flown a fighter in his life having another always take him to whatever destination he desired. Tycen does know How to fly, He’s read up on it, He’s just never clock in any combat time or otherwise and never attempted to. *Tactical mind-Malone as been taught some of the most legendary battles of Terra, A passion he carried through adulthood as he still reads up on many major conflicts. He as demonstrated some ability in commanding an army during his first mission, which was a success. Thanks to his affinity with the force Malone may be able to predict enemy attacks, this however as yet to be seen. *The force-Malone is very strong with the force and as been able to sense or “Read” Things from those around him since a very early age. This ability was held back with him until he was able to leave his homeworld. Non-combat related Traits *Primarily left-handed though after realizing it is “Pretty much ambidextrous.” *After picking up many courses on the holonet, And with violetistone. Can speak Huttese, Rylothean, and some Mando'a. Malone also has a understanding of Shyriiwookand a very basic Binary. *Tries to avoid drinking as once he starts finds it difficult to stop until he passes out. *Although his own hide is the first one he looks after, Malone is fiercely loyal to family and those he considers family. *He always speaks in green text. Force Powers *Sense: Malone as felt strong emotions since he was a child and as he aged these “feelings” only grew more and more powerful until they called him from across worlds. *Shadow Arts: Anjuu trained Tycen in the uses of Moonlight, Shadow Clone, and the ability to enter the void. Malone continued to extensively train himself in the void to learn control and be able to remain within much longer. This was coupled with Shadow clone. Moonlight he as never used. *Growth: Was a power taught to him by Mitsukai Elder Yuki Uramachi. Malone grew a dark blue flower as his first demonstration of the ability. Later on he would use it by pressing energy directly into an unknown shadow creature effectively saving him from whatever it may have done. *Telekinesis: Although he was always able to move small object such as stones or datapads Malone’s skill with Telekinesis truly showed itself during a battle against a shadow beast Malone summoning his blaster to hand from over five feet away. Since then it as manifested itself more prominently. Control is a problem however one which he is training in an attempt to remedy. *Physical augmentation: Since his first training session with Anjuu Malone as understood the basic concept of how to augment his body with the force he as never attempted it however. Lightsabers First Saber Malone’s First lightsaber was actually a mercenary’s by the name of Jas Razane. The design was rather basic consisting of a dark tube with one side trudging out at the end. The activation switch was located center mass, the switch required consistent adjustment as it was misplaced by its builder. The blade was a dark red color and compulsions showed it was not compressed. Malone gave up the saber believing it held parts of him and actions he’d committed that just wasn’t him any longer. Second Saber Tycen is currently at work on his new blade having thought of a style for it. He as in his possession a few of the needed parts but lacks a crystal, Focusing Lens, an emitter, And lastly the desired hilt one at least a meter long as he plans to go with a more uniquely styled saber.